Misty in the moonlight
by thebaddestwitch
Summary: Foxxay. Cordelia is on a walk through the forest, hoping it'll clear her head, when she suddenly realizes she's not alone. She watches Misty swim in the lake, before she accidentally reveals her own presence. Then Misty convinces her to come into the water with her.


It was almost midnight and Cordelia was on her way down to the lake, hoping that the walk was going to help clear her head. She wore a long, sapphire blue dress with a silver belt around her waist and she had her hair in a strict topknot.

Her mother, Fiona, had once again made her doubt her own worth so much that she almost believed that she actually was a complete waste of space. The thing about verbal abuse, Cordelia thought to herself, is that the victim more often than not finishes the round by mentally clapper-clawing themselves to the point of near insanity.

But Cordelia knew, somewhere deep inside, that all the mean and hurtful things her mother had said were about something or someone else. She knew that she was just the go-to when Fiona needed someone to blame and this knowledge angered her—it wasn't fair. She sighed and continued her solitary walk in the forest, regretting not changing to hiking boots as she reached the marshlands.

There was a sudden sound making her aware that she was not alone. A rattle somewhere near the water, a sound of something or someone moving. She jogged closer to the lake, but on light feet so that she wouldn't reveal her own presence to the rattling something she wanted to identify.

Cordelia immediately froze and was stunned by amazement when she saw what had made the noise. She had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep a loud gasp from slipping out before she crouched behind a boulder so she could keep watching without being noticed.

Misty Day was standing unclothed in the shallow water, her head tilted backwards so that she was facing the moon and her eyes closed in a way that made her look so free, and so peaceful. She seemed so powerful and vibrating with life that Cordelia couldn't help but being bewitched by the sight of her. The moon highlighted the contours of her body as she slowly walked further out, into the water and descended.

Misty was like no one Cordelia had ever known before, she truly danced to the beat of her own drum, and she was so fascinated by her. One minute she was standing in the moonlight looking like the one true supreme and the next she was acting so kittenish and playful.

The swamp witch was now splashing around in the water, wearing a radiant smile and looking as if though she had no care in the world.

A mosquito orbited around Cordelia's head and suddenly it flew so near her nose that she accidentally inhaled it in one of her nostrils. She snorted to get it out, without thinking, and got up from her crouched position.

Misty both heard and saw her now and Cordelia was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Miss Cordelia! You looking for mushrooms or something?" she said, smiling that peculiar Misty smile

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you" Cordelia lied. "I'm gonna go now". The whole situation was too awkward for her, she turned around so that Misty wouldn't see her blushing, and began walking away

"No.. no please Miss Cordelia, it's alright", Misty tried convincing her "come back and keep me company please, I ache for it" she said bluntly with a relieved sigh. Cordelia turned around and faced Misty, perplexed by how direct she had asked her. "Okay Misty, if you don't want me to go then I will stay". She walked towards Misty with no expression on her face, playing it cool and trying not to seem too excited.

Misty was still naked and Cordelia used every bit of her self control to refrain from gloating. She tried taking mental pictures and fought the temptation to explore every inch of Misty's naked body with her eyes. Cordelia felt feverish and faint, but she managed to keep her eyes on Misty's face and resist from looking at her unclothed body. Misty made it so hard for Cordelia to mask her desire, especially now. Misty had gotten so close to her that they were almost touching noses, she was a very physical person and Cordelia knew that but it still made her feel weak in the knees.

"Come into the water with me will you?"

"Oh no, I -"

"Aw please" Misty begged. "It will make you feel really good, I swear"

Cordelia sighed and emotion showed on her face as she let herself be talked into joining Misty in the water. "Fine" she granted and a joyful expression spread across her face. Misty was delighted and clapped her hands to herself in rejoice as she jumped excitedly and said "oh yay!"

Cordelia undressed, Misty politely looked away so she wouldn't be embarrassed. She let her hair out and stepped out in the water. She heard Misty walking slowly behind her, the water made little noises as they moved around in it. It was quiet, the sky was clear and the moon and stars were free to shine brightly.

She wasn't even startled when she suddenly felt Misty's arms wrapping around her from behind in a warm embrace. Misty was hugging her, had her face pressed against the back of her neck, buried in her blonde hair. Cordelia let herself be embraced, and closed her eyes while stroking Misty's arms that were around her waist. "I want to stay here with you" Cordelia said. "I want to keep you close to me".


End file.
